The Life of Special Agent Kairi
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: This is a mini series on Special agent kairi where she works cases with the rest of Team Gibbs.


**A/N: I'm still alive just been distracted and getting writers block a lot. a couple of things I would like to point out. This is going to be a mini series on my character Special Agent Kairi. Two, for those of you that read my needed father figure fic she was in I would like to explain that the "Grounding" was my fail attempt to think of a punishment her brother gave her she is an adult though with a somewhat mean brother. three, this chuck is half of the case so if you would like me to post the entire case in one chapter(which will be long) or separate parts of the case into other chapters please let me know in the review. Fourth, the beginnging of this series is how Kairi got a job on Gibb's team. one last thing I do not own NCIS, I only own my Character, also borrowing my Friends character Sammy which you can find her stories on Mokusgirls account. That is all and I hope you enjoy this series ^^.**

Gibbs looks down at the scene in the bullpen, still looks the same. Tony Talking to Samantha, making conversation the only thing that was missing was McGee ever since he left few days ago that's spots been empty. He sighs, takes a sip of his coffee as he heads down the stairs.

"Gibbs wait.."Jenny says coming over to him.

"What is it director?" Gibbs asked looking at him

"It's about Abby" She says

"What's up with Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"For the past days I've noticed that's she been struggling on taking care of the tech stuff by herself" She starts.

"I've notice it too. But she's too stubborn to admit that she's struggling" Gibbs sighs

"I try to help by sending someone down to help but she refuses the help" Jenny says.

"You know Abby has trouble trusting people she doesn't know too well" He says.

"I know. But we need to fill McGee's spot again. So it's not too hard for Abby" She says.

"I'll look into it" Gibbs says.

"Thank you" She says and goes back into the MTAC room.

Gibbs sighs knowing Jenny is right but it's also going to take time for Abby to get use to a new member. He put that thought aside for now so that he could focus on the task at hand. A dead marine at the pentagon. Gibbs walks down the stairs and takes his usual corner to the bullpen.

"So what do you think Gibbs is going to do?" Tony asked Sammy.

Sammy didn't reply as she saw that Gibbs was right behind Tony yet again.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Tony asked, Sammy nods. "Oh hey boss…"

"What do you think I'm going to do DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking to his desk to grab what he needs.

"Oh uh..we.."Tony tried to think of an excuse.

"We wondering if you were going to find someone to take McGee's spot" Sammy replied.

"I'm looking into it. Right now we got a case" Gibbs replied.

"What happened?" Tony asked

"Dead marine at the Pentagon. Grab your gear" he says

"I'm going to grab some coffee on the way" Tony says grabbing his stuff.

"Alright be quick DiNozzo" Gibbs said, tossing Sammy the keys.

Tony walks inside the coffee shop and sees a girl with light orange hair with purple streaks, thinks she looks familiar and walks over to the line.

"And what will you have today miss?" the girl at the desk ask.

"Um I would like a mocha coffee with lots of whip cream please" the girl in line answers.

"Alright one mocha coffee with lots of whip cream coming up" the other girl smiles and starts making the coffee.

Tony gets to the other line and keeps glancing at the girl in the next to the line and she notices.

"And what about you sir?" The girl asked while making the coffee.

"Regular coffee with three sugars and hazelnut flavoring" Tony replies.

"Alright it will be a minute" She says and she hands the girl her coffee.

"Hey you look familiar..I've seen you at the vending machine" Tony says to the other girl.

"Yeah..you work on agent Gibbs team" She replies.

""Yeah how did you know?" Tony asked.

"I'm observant" She replies.

"Oh right..uh whats your name?" Tony asked.

"Kairi...Um sorry I have to get to work" She says.

"Good idea..i have to work too" Tony says.

Kairi nods and Leaves out the door, the girl hands him his coffee, he pays for it and leaves out the door.

Tony drived into the car scene where he saw the company car Gibbs and Sammy to the crime scene and parked next to. He saw Sammy taking photos of the evidence, Gibbs talking to the one of the cops, Tony walked over to Gibbs.

"Hey boss" Tony says.

"DiNozzo sketches" Gibbs told Tony when he walked over.

"On it Boss" Tony replied taking out a sketchpad and pencil, walking around the crime scene.

"So where is the witness?" Gibbs asked.

"By the car"The cop replied.

Gibbs nodded and goes over to the witness sitting in the cop car, the person looked over.

"I need to ask you a few questions" Gibbs started, the witness nodded. "What time did you find the body?"

"I work here as a janitor. I was doing the usual clean up early in the morning before everyone got to work. It was about 6:30 AM when I went into petty officer's room to clean up a little bit" the janitor replied.

"Did you move or touch anything?" Gibbs asked.

"No I didn't" he replied.

"Has the body been moved?" Gibbs asked.

"When I walked in there was a trail of blood and the body was leaning against the back wall" The janitor replied.

"So it might have been moved by someone else?"Gibbs asked.

"Probably but when I walked in the body was like that" He replied.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary before you saw the body?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, the door was open a little bit and his desk looked messy or trashed. the petty officer is usually really organized, his desk drawers were open" the janitor replied.

"So someone was looking for something. Alright did you know the petty officer?" he asked

"Not so much" he asked

"Alright thank you"Gibbs says and walks over to Ducky. "What do you got Duck?"

"This reminds me of the time…" Ducky starts.

"Come on Duck" Gibbs says.

"Well time of death is 11 PM and I won't the know the cause of death until I get up him to the the Autopsy room"Ducky says

"Do we have an Id on the petty officer?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I found an Id on him. his name is Neal Baker" Sammy replies.

"Whats the run down on evidence?"Gibbs asked

"I found 3 bullets, a gun, the desk looked like someone was looking for something, there was a blood trail and the window looked shattered." Sammy replied

"If there was a blood trail someone moved the body and made a break for it through the window..look behind the building for footprints" Gibbs says.

"Yes Gibbs "Sammy replied as she walked behind the building looking for footprints until she finds it and takes a picture of it. "I found some footprints!"

"Alright lets take this evidence to Abby"Gibbs says.


End file.
